My Red Rose
by The Dormant Princess
Summary: Something has captured his dear bunny’s attention and it is not him. What is it that is preventing them from their afternoon schedule?


**My Red Rose** – Something has captured his dear bunny's attention and it is not him. What is it that is preventing them from their afternoon schedule?

_**Sorry for the long absence. I lost my interest for a while. For now, my other stories are on hold until I can pick up writing more chapters for them. Although, I have begun a few other stories, so I might start uploading those soon. In the meantime, please enjoy!**_

Darien watched curiously from his position on his stool as Serena played with a red object in her hands. "Why don't you go ask her?" Andrew, the notorious Crown Arcade owner and Darien's best friend suggested, bringing Darien out of his thoughts.

"Were you saying something?"

"Yeah, I said, 'Why don't you go ask her?'" Andrew smirked knowingly at his dark-haired friend.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Darien said, his eyes narrowing.

"I think you do. You were staring at a certain blond blue-eyed girl that is sitting in a booth not too far away from here," the arcade owner stated as his smirk grew at his friend's reaction.

Both of the men engaged in a staring match until eventually the dark-haired man surrendered. Darien slumped into his chair. "How would I even approach her? 'Hey Serena, I've been staring at you this whole time and it's driving me insane that whatever is in your hands is preventing you from our routinely arcade brawls, which I always look forward to since it is the only way I can get your attention.' Yeah right."

"You're making it more difficult than it actually is. Just go up to her and ask; it'll come naturally. You need to stop analyzing things and just do it."

"Right," Darien stated losing his self-consciousness, "I'm one of Tokyo's most wanted bachelors. I've never had trouble talking to women before."

"That's because you didn't like any of them," Andrew replied as a matter-of-factly.

"Thanks for boosting my confidence. You're a real friend," Darien drawled sarcastically, "Well, here goes nothing." He took a deep breath and strolled towards the topic of their conversation. "Hey, Meatball Head. What you got there?" Darien flinched inwardly. _'There goes my chance.'_

The fair-haired girl snapped out of her reverie and glared at her enemy with rage. "How many times do I have to tell you that my name is _not_ 'Meatball Head'?! My name is Serena. Hmph, and I thought you were the smart one…"

"Nah, 'Meatball Head' just has this ring to it; I'd rather call you that. But you still haven't answered my question."

"What question?" Serena asked irritated.

"Quite forgetful are we? No wonder you get such bad grades… I asked what is it that you were smiling stupidly at and playing with?"

"For you information, I was at the monster attack yesterday…"

'_Hm, I didn't see her there. I am pretty sure I would recognize her,'_ Darien thought.

I was about to be attacked, but Tuxedo Mask saved me and gave this rose. He was kind and so handsome, nothing like you," she spat. _'So it was the half-truth. I was caught up in the battle as Sailor moon and Tuxedo Mask saved me. It's not like he knows because he wasn't there…'_

Now Darien was deeply puzzled. Surely she was lying. He couldn't recall giving Serena one of his roses. The only person he gave one to was- All of his thoughts stopped as the realization struck him and he glanced at what was indeed one of his roses. He didn't know if he should scold her for carelessly giving away her identity or amused that she thought he was dreamy, well, his alter-ego was dreamy.

"Jerk, are you okay? You're face went funny for a second," Serena asked, waving a hand in his face.

Darien collected himself. "I'm fine, just fine," he muttered as his hand under the table produced a perfect thornless red rose and gave it to Serena. "Handsome, eh? I'm glad you love my rose, Sailor Moon," Darien said so it was only audible between the two of them.

Serena was confused until she noticed the rose she received was an exact replica as the one in her hands. Her eyes widened in shock. He then got up and coolly walked out of the arcade smirking at her expression. Who knew that approaching her was going to be fine after all?


End file.
